


Can’t fight no more.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Coach's Office, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek first taught Scott how to smell emotions and all that kind of stuff, he forgot to teach about a specific one. A distinct smell that Scott could sense all over a girl when they’d hook up. The same smell that he’d sense on Allison when they were together. The same smell that he’d sense one day on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Derek first taught Scott how to smell emotions and all that kind of stuff, he forgot to teach about a specific one. A distinct smell that Scott could sense all over a girl when they’d hook up. The same smell that he’d sense on Allison when they were together. The same smell that he’d sense one day on his best friend.

Scott never gave much thought about his sexuality, nor about Stiles’. Specially considering that they both had girlfriends before. Of course, there was that phase where Stiles confessed he kinda had a crush on Danny and, to be honest, Scott held a crush on him too because, oh, well, have you seen that guy?

So, when Scott started to smell arousal coming from his best friend everytime they’d shower together after lacrosse practices, he didn’t know what to do. Well, he had some ideas of what he could do with that situation, but he was way too afraid it would end up fucking up their friendship.

One of the first things he thought about was talking with Stiles but he knew he wouldn’t say anything about that and that a strange mood would settle between them and that’s the one thing Scott would never want to happen, so he decided to try and don’t think too much about it.

Until a sleepover.

Stiles decided to host a movie night on his house and the whole pack appeared. They started with horror movies and followed to a comedy one. When it ended, Lydia said she was gonna head to her house, considering it was already almost 3 AM. Allison said she’d go with her, and the rest of the pack followed them, leaving only Scott and Stiles.

Scott helped to clean all the empty candy packs from the floor and organize the DVD pile and all that, while Stiles started to do the dishes, even though there was only a few glasses and Scott had said that there was no need to wash them at 3 AM. Of course Stiles didn’t listen to him.

"Ok, I’m done cleaning everything. Can I stay over? I forgot my keys and my mom is probably gonna kill me if I wake her up."

"Of course you can, dude. Don’t even need to ask." Stiles said, starting to dry the glasses. "If you want, you can go to my room and pick something to change on, you know where to find clothes."

Scott got upstairs and went inside Stiles’ room. He opened the first door of the closet and picked a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He changed on Stiles’ room and found one of his extra pillows and also a blanket, and headed back downstairs to the couch. He put the pillow and the blanket on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

“Do you want any help?” He asked, and Stiles muttered a “fuck” when he heard his voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Scott said, walking towards him.

“It’s fine.” Stiles said, drying the last glass and placing it in the counter.

“So, do you need help or no?” Scott asked again, smiling.

“Nope. I’ve got it covered.” Stiles answered, looking at him. And that’s when Scott sensed it. That smell. Was it because of the sweatpants? Oh, crap.

Scott decided to head back to the couch and started to organize it. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything, specially considering the fact that al lhe could smell was arousal. And, since he and Stiles had the house all to themselves, this was not helping with the whole ‘do not do anything stupid to avoid fucking everything up’ thing.

“Are you sure you wanna sleep in the couch?” Stiles asked, heading to the living room. “I have a spare mattress. We can put it on the floor of my room, if you want.”

Scott knew it was a bad idea. He fucking knew it. But he accepted it anyway. Picking the pillow and the blanket up from the couch, he and Stiles walked over to Stiles’ room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Stiles took the spare mattress from under the bed and settled it for Scott. Scott thanked him and layed down there. Stiles layed down on his bed and turned the lights off.

Scott tried to sleep, but he couldn’t manage to do it. And, considering how fast Stiles’ heart was beating, he couldn’t either. Taking a deep breath, Scott decided to bring that subject up. He was just hoping it wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

“Hey, Stiles. You awake?”

“Yeap. What’s up man?”

“I.. Uh… I kinda wanna ask you something, but I’m afraid of what might happen once I do it.”

“And why are you so afraid?”

“I don’t know man. It’s kind of a delicate subject, I think. Also, I may be wrong and it can be just a huge mistake I made and if so I’m gonna feel so ashamed I won’t even be able to look at you again.”

“Dude.” Stiles said, sitting on the bed. “Now I am scared. Ask away.”

“You know Derek taught me how to smell emotions, right?” Stiles nodded in the dark, and Scott continued to talk. “Well, there’s one emotion that has a really speciall and distinct kind of smell. Arousal.”

“Yeah? And what does it have to do with me?” Stiles asked, and Scott could hear his heart starting to beat a little bit faster.

“Well. I’ve… I’ve smelled it on you…”

“I’m a freaking teenager, Scott. I’m horny almost the entire time. What is so special about that?”

“Well, what is special is that I only smelled it when we were close. Or alone.” He said, sitting on the mattress and looking at Stiles, whose heart seemed like it was about to explode.

“Should I say I’m sorry? Or are you going to say that you are disgusted by me and that you never want to talk with me again? What can I do when I have a hot best friend that is also a cute little puppy that makes me wanna hug and kiss him? I’m sorry Scott, but I can’t change that.”

Scott felt like a weight was taken of his shoulders. Stiles confessing it meant that maybe, just maybe, if he tried what he had been thinking so much about, it could work, so he went for it. He got up and walked to Stiles, stopping right in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, and Scott placed a finger over his lips to stop him from talking. “I wanna try something. Can I?” Scott asked, receiveing a nod as an answer. He leaned closer and placed his lips over Stiles’, smiling at the action.

Stiles moved closer to kiss him, and Scott happily allowed, brushing his tongue over his friend’s lips. Stiles got the message and deepened the kiss, passing his arms around Scott’s waist and pushing them to bed.

Stiles layed down with Scott on top of him, smiling. “So this is why you were so scared? You’re afraid of rejection?” Stiles asked, while Scott placed lazy kissed all over his neck. “Nope.” He breathed on his neck. “Ok, maybe.” He confessed, on Stiles’ lips. “Like I’d ever do that.” Stiles answered, rolling them around to switch positions.

Once he was on Scott’s lap, he took his shirt off, while Scott did the same with his hoodie. Stiles started to kiss every inch of his chest and abs, giving special attention to his nipples, until they were hard and swollen. Scott tried to pull Stiles’ pants down but didn’t succeed and Stiles just laughed at it.

He took them off and then went to take Scott’s off. Seeing how his boxers were tended and with a wet spot, we leaned down and pressed a kiss there. Scott moaned loudly and thank God the Sheriff had to work overnight.

Stiles’ hands started to travel all over Scott’s chest and abs, while he kept mouthing his dick through the boxer’s fabric. His tongue traced lazy lines all over his length and Scott started to think he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Stiles seemed to notice that and took his boxers off.

He placed a hand on the base of Scott’s cock and his tongue circulated the tip, producing a lot of low moans, on both of their mouths. Taking a deep breath, Stiles started to suck it, getting more and more of his length on every thrust.

Scott started to feel his orgasm building and he tried to warn Stiles, giving him a light tap on his shoulder. Stiles stopped sucking him to look him in the eyes and ask what was wrong.

“Are you kidding me? Nothing is wrong.” Scott said, out of breath.” Is just… I’m about to come.”

“I don’t care.” Stiles answered, smiling.

He started to suck Scott’s cock again and, this time, when he felt that little tap on his shoulder, he fastened his thrusts. He continued doing so until he felt the taste of come starting to spread over his mouth. He waited until Scott stopped coming, and let go of his cock with an obscene ‘pop’.

Before he could swallow, Scott pulled him to a kiss and they ended up sharing a mouthful.

“It tastes better than I thought.” Scott said, laughing.

“Yeah, it’s not that bad.” Stiles answered.

“I’m gonna have to pay back the favor.”

“Obviously.”

“As soon as I can get up. Right now I just wanna sleep, to be honest.”

“It’s okay. I can wait.” Stiles answered, kissing his best friend again.

Scott got to the mattress on the floor, saying that it woudln’t be cool if the Sheriff arrived and saw them sleeping together, naked. Stiles nodded and remained in his bed.

Later that night, Scott repayed the, so called, favor, giving Stiles the best orgasm he’s ever had.

And, of course, they started to have more and more sleepovers, with everytime less sleep and more sex.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up, Stiles. We’re going to be late for school.”

“Fine, whatever. Just five more minutes.”

“You said that almost half an hour ago!” Scott said, getting up from the floor “C’mon dude. I wanna take a shower and you probably need one too. Get up.” Scott tossed Stiles’ blankets away from him, receiving a growl as answer.

Seeing Stiles’ butt uncovered, Scott gave it a smack, laughing. Stiles turned around and looked at his friend with what was supposed to be an angry face.

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Don’t make me drag you to the shower, Stiles. Stop being so lazy and let’s go.”

“By drag me to the shower, do you mean… Showering together?” Stiles asked, with a mischiveous grin on his lips.

“Maybe.” Scott answered, starting to walk towards the bathroom, casually letting his sweatpants slide to the floor.

Stiles quickly followed and, when he got to the bathroom, he saw Scott already starting to shower, making the soap travel slowly all over his body, while water kept on falling over it.

“Please tell me this whole ‘you need to take a shower’ is not to try and take our smells off of eachother because honestly, I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Stiles said, joining Scott under the shower. “Specially when you’re using this soap in such a sexy way.”

Scott laughed and passed an arm around Stiles’ waist, pushing him closer to his own body.

“I don’t care if someone can smell you all over me, or the contrary.” He placed a lazy kiss on Stiles’ neck. “It’s not a big deal.” Another kiss. “I slept over and we had to share the bed.” A kiss on his cheek. “It’s not like we shared blowjobs or anything like that.” A peck on his lips. “Or like we made out some times.” A full-mouthed kiss.

Stiles hugged Scott’s body and pulled him close, walking back to the bathroom wall. Scott deepened the kiss and so did Stiles. They started to rub their dicks together, feeling them get harder by the second.

Stiles pressed a hand on Scott’s butt, getting a moan as answer.

“You know… We don’t actually have time for anything more than masturbation.” Stiles said, between kisses. “I mean, if you still want to go to the first period, of course.”

Scott moaned in his ear, while continued to rub their dicks together.

“Do you… Do you have any free periods?” He asked.

“The third one. Why?” Stiles answered, grabing both their cocks and starting to stroke them.

“Great. I don’t care if you have any plans, if you said you’re going to study with someone or whatever. Cancel it. And meet me on coach’s office as soon as your free period starts.”

“What if Coach is there?” He could feel his orgasm starting to build and, considering how faster Scott’s breath was going, he was close too.

“He won’t be. He has econ on third period. In my class.” Scott said, placing a hand over Stiles’ and starting to stroke with him. “Don’t worry. He won’t see me.”

“Are you… Are you sure?” Stiles said, starting to stroke faster.

“Yes… Hunf… This feels so good, Stiles.”

“You feel so good, Scott…. I’m close…”

“Me too.” Scott said, kissing Stiles, something he’s pretty sure he’d never get tired of doing. Stiles’ lips were so warm and tasted so good that Scott could lost himself in them forever.

This thought seemed to take him to the edge, and he came in thick streams, all over his hand and Stiles’ chest, who came right after. Smiling, they kissed each other again, cleaned themselves and went to Stiles’ room to change.

Stiles went for his casual plaid look, while Scott took one of his undershirts and a hoodie. They both put jeans on and walked to Stiles’ jeep.

They got to school almost when the first period was starting and, before entering their respective classes, Scott looked over the direction of Coach’s office and then, again to Stiles, who understood what his friend was implying, and happily nodded.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Why does time seem to pass so slowly when you have something awesome planned for the next hour?

After what seemed like na eternity, the second period finally ended, and, before someone could even try and talk to him, Stiles ran away from class, heading to coach’s office. Getting there, he received a text.

Scott: You can go to Coach’s office already. I’ll be there in less than 5.

Stiles: I’m already here :)

Stiles entered the office and closed the door, sitting on Coach’s desk to wait for Scott. As soon as he did it, Liam opened the door, being followed by… Was that Malia?

“What the hell?” Liam asked.

“Get out of here, lovebirds. I’m waiting for someone.”

“But we come here every week! It’s our palce! You get out, Stiles.”

“Malia, this is not your place. It’s Coach’s. Plus, I got here first. You and Liam can go make out behind the benches. It’s always empty down there this time in the morning.”

The couple sighed and closed the door with angry faces. Stiles sighed too, happy that they didn’t stay longer, because there was a risk of them meeting Scott and, well, the explanation would be kind of awkward.

The door opened again and, this time, it was Scott. Stiles smiled to his friend, who, somehow, had the keys and locked the door behind him.

“Great. I could use some privacy.” Stiles said, walking towards him.

“Same.” Scott said, smiling.

Stiles pushed him against the door and started to kiss him desperately. Scott pulled his hair and Stiles moaned on his mouth, making him smile into the kiss.

Scott’s hands kept travelling on both sides of his friend’s body, until the moment he tried to take his flannel off. Stiles helped him and followed to take his hoodie off too.

Scott rolled them around, leaving Stiles pressed between his body and the wall. He kept on kissing his mouth, and then started to go down with the kisses. At first, his chin. Then, neck (with a bonus of a little bite), then his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. After that, he pushed his shirt a bit up and licked his happy trail, making Stiles shiver and laugh.

“Dude, I’m ticklish.”

“Sorry.” Scott said, kissing it again and laughing. He then, got on his knees and proceeded to unbutton Stiles’ jeans, revealing his dark boxes, tended due to his already hard cock. Scott rolled his pants down to his ankles and placed a kiss on the head of Stiles’ dick, that made him moan a bit too loud.

Taking it off the boxers, Scott stroke it lazily. “You know, I wonder why it took me so long to talk with you about your arousal.”

“Same dude, same.” Stiles said. “Now shut up and suck me.”

“Never knew you’re the bossy kind.” Scott said, smiling and taking Stiles’ lenght on his mouth.

Stiles was not that big, but he wasn’t small either, and Scott was happy to admit that he could take it all in his mouth with almost no effort. And, considering how tight was the grip on his hair, Stiles was liking it. A lot.

Scott took his own dick off of his pants and started to stroke it, while he kept on sucking Stiles.

“Hey, stop that!”

Scott let go of his dick with a wet ‘pop’ “Stop what?”

“Jerking yourself. I don’t want you to come already. Not alone. I wanna make you come.”

“Again, being bossy.” Scott laughed. “I kinda like that.” He said, going back to focus on the blow job he was currently giving. He started to swipe his tongue over the head, while slightly grabbing Stiles’ balls, and continued to do so for a few minutes, until he felt warmness spreading inside his mouth, followed by a peculiar salty taste.

He waited until Stiles stopped coming and got up, cleaning the bit of come on his lip with his finger. “Could have warned.” He said, pretending to be angry.

“It’s your fault! The moment I thought about warning you, was already too late.” Stiles said, pushing him for a kiss. “Who knew you were such a good cocksucker.”

Scott was about to reply to such statement when Stiles turned him with his back to the wall.

“My turn.” He said, before getting his knees and, without any ceremony, unbuttoning Scott’s jeans and taking his cock on his mouth. Scott was definitely bigger and a bit thicker, what made it difficult to Stiles to get it all on his mouth. But that doesn’t mean that he didn’t try.

The part of his dick that Stiles couldn’t put inside his mouth, he stroke, following the same rhythm of his mouth and tongue.

Scott lasted a bit less than Stiles did, but you can’t blame him. Specially when he had started to jack off before getting the proper blowjob.

It seems like it was ‘their’ thing. Kiss right after getting sucked, while their taste was still fresh on the other’s mouth. And both of them loved doing so.

They hooked up again after finishing to clean properly. (Scott had came so much that Stiles almost couldn’t keep it in his mouth. Thank God they found some tissues there.) They both put their clothes again and waited a bit.

“You go first.” Stiles said, and Scott obeyed, giving him a peck on the lips before leaving.

Stiles waited one minute or two and got out of the office too, only to meet Scott, Liam and Malia talking in the halls.

Malia saw him and looked over at Scott, stopping and thinking for a moment. As if something hit her, she almost screamed.

“Oh my God! That’s why I could smell Stiles on you!” She said to Scott, who blushed instantly.

“Oh, crap.” Stiles sighed, walking towards them.

Yes, he was right, that explanation would be very awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at stilestilisnkis :3 (shhh I know I change my url a lot ok)


End file.
